Chitter Chatter
by Homely
Summary: The lives of Xion and her new school mates, told through notes, emails, ect. Warning: Crappy humor, one MEAN Larxene and Organization XIII making complete fools of themselves! :D
1. Classes & Playlists

**Author's note: **Hellooo everybody! So, I was bored. This is just a fun, joke fic I decided to do just to pass the time. It's quite dumb so bare with me :). The idea for this story, I got from the story **Paper Trail **by **Delicious Poundcake. **She gets credit for the very fun idea :D  
This story will include multiple pairings, btw, that will become evident as you read on!

* * *

**Chitter Chatter**

* * *

_*On a scrunched up, green sheet of paper that seem to be laying around everywhere*_

NOTICE:

Welcome back, students!

On behalf of myself and all of our staff, I would like to personally welcome each and every student back for another fun, exciting year here at The High School that Never Was. It's been a long Summer vacation, but I expect all of you to be attending class on time and well prepared.

As you all know, with the exception of new students, here at The High School that Never Was, we do not tolerate insolence and truancy. Any students caught skipping class or disrespecting the faculty will be filed for an immediate detention.

All new students who have not already checked in at the office should report to myself or the secretary (Xigbar) immediately.

Remember, a bad grade makes a bad student!

Have a successful year,

_Principle Xemnes_

* * *

_*On a lined sheet of paper*_

Axel-- Hey ;)

Xion-- Hi?

Axel-- What's your name? :)

Xion-- Xion. Why are you asking me this on a piece of paper?

Axel-- Because I can see you, but I can't hear you. ;)

Xion-- Okay...

Axel-- Tha names Axel. Got it memorized?

Xion-- Sure.

* * *

_*On a cell phone screen Principle Xemnes is lurking*_

To: Naminé Strife

Heey Nami :) what class are you in?

From: Roxas Hikari

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: Marluxia Fab (marly_fab, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: LarxenexLightning (larxenexlighting, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: WHAT THE HELL

Wtf is wrong with you Mar!? Seriously I know what you fucking did. Steal my shoes, AND Xaldin's teddy bear? And now he fucking thinks it was ME who took it!

Wanna know why?

Because you told him I did it, that's why. Even though I DIDN'T.

Asshole. You're going to PAY for this.

Luv Larx .xx

* * *

_*On a ripped piece of lined paper*_

Naminé-- Hey, have you seen Roxas today?

Demyx-- Nooo... Why?

Naminé-- He hasn't texted me :(

Demyx-- Prolly cus he's in class... lol

Naminé-- He usually texts me.

Demyx-- I'm sure he's fine. :D

Naminé-- Probably.

Demyx-- Whoa, you okay? You look like you're freaking out over there!

Naminé-- Ugh dammit I don't even have my phone!

Demyx-- You lost it?

Naminé-- Apparently!

Demyx-- Shitty! I'll help you look after class. Hey I thought you were going to C.O this year?

Naminé-- Thanks :). Yeah I was gonna, but I wanted to be here with all my friends.

Demyx-- Hmm I see... Uh oh, here comes Xe--

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: LarxenexLighting (larxenexlighting, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: Marluxia Fab (marly_fab, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: RE: WHAT THE HELL

Hey Larx!

Sorry doll, but I can't say I have any clue of what you're talking about! Me, steal Xaldy's teddykins? I don't think so!(A)

And I also didn't take your shoes. Technically, you let me borrow them... Jeez. Don't threaten me hun, we're friends! Or did you forget again?

With Love,

Marly(LLL)

P.s: I still don't understand why you put that annoying 'xlightning' at the end of your name. Pretty sure that's not your last name hunni.

* * *

_*On multiple bulitin boards throughout the school*_

Do you have TALENT?

Are you just DYING to let the world see it?

Well, PERHAPS you'd consider auditioning for this year's MUSICAL! All applicants acceptable, unless your name starts with a Z and ends with an Exion. Sign your name in the space below if you're auditioning.

Any questions? Contact Marluxia Fab!

Luv Marluxia & the rest of the drama department.

Signups:

_Marluxia Fab (L)_

_Larxene Jestyr_

_Naminé Strife_

_Roxas Hikari_

__

Demyx (is awesome)

_Axel :( _

_ZEXION. _

* * *

_*Taped to a locker*_

Demyx.

This is a WARNING. STOP. MESSING. WITH. MY. GIRLFRIEND.

Once more and you'll regret it.

Roxas.

* * *

_*Scribbled on ripped out page from a math textbook*_

Demyx-- Hey... What's up

Xion-- Um hi... Nothing. Sitting in math class.

Demyx-- What'd you get for 6a?

Xion-- Ha ha ha. 78.

Demyx-- Thanks lol. Are you new here?

Xion-- Np. And yeah I am.

Demyx-- Right. Cool ;)

*On Xion's math work*

5) a) 45.6

b)89.60

6) a)67.31

b)

* * *

_*On a ipod touch laying on a desk beside a little pink post-it note*_

Note: Larxene, here is my ipod. On The Go 678 are some of my ideas for the musical this year, lemme kno whatcha think!

Mar.

On The Go 678

1. I Want it That Way - Backstreet Boys  
2. Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne  
3. All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter  
4. Naughty Girl - Beyonce  
5. Single Ladies - Beyonce  
6. Just Dance - Lady Gaga  
7. Piece of Me - Britney Spears  
8. Halo - Beyonce  
9. Toxic - Britney Spears  
10. I Need a Miracle - Cascada  
11. Believe - Cher  
12. Better Off Alone - Alice DJ  
13. Mind in the Gutter - Chris Crocker  
14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper  
15. You Had a Bad Day - Daniel Powter  
16. Paparizzi - Lady Gaga  
17. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga  
18. Video Phone - Beyonce  
19. Poker Face - Lady Gaga  
20. Crazy in Love - Beyonce  
21. Telephone - Lady Gaga ft Beyonce

* * *

_*On a cell phone screen*_

To: Roxas Hikari

Hey Roxas, sorry I didn't reply to your text. I lost my phone. Thankfully, the office found it before someone else did! Meet me at lunch okay? :)

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Hey! It's alright. Creepy the office had it tho, I bet Xemnas was creeping through your texts... :|. And alright see you then :)  
Oh btw, has Demyx bugged you at all since earlier?

From: Roxas Hikari

-

To: Roxas Hikari

Okay! And no he hasn't. I wonder why? He usually doesn't bother listening and keeps on harassing me.

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Hahaha...(6)

From: Roxas Hikari

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: Marluxia Fab (marly_fab, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: LarxenexLighting (larxenexlighting, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: ... Hi.

Hi.

Where were you at lunch? :| I was looking for you. I'm in fourth period now so idk what you have, or if you're even at a computer in that class. W/e.

Lets just forget about the teddybear thing k? I'm over it. Xaldin can think what he wants.

If you get this, find me after school so we can talk.

Luv Larx .xx

P.s: I got your note & ipod. No offense, but is this a musical or a playlist for some homosexual nightclub? Seriously, I think you gave me the wrong list.

* * *

_*On a journal page laying on a bed*_

Journal,

Today was... Interesting. I went to all my classes, which basically have all the same people in them. This guy, Axel keeps on talking to me and it's reaaally weird. But at least SOMEONE noticed me there. Well, that blond guy-- Demy something? Kind of noticed my presence, when he asked me for an answer in math, and I gave him the wrong one :) hahaha that's what he gets.

I'm roommates with these two girls, Naminé and Larxene. Naminé seems nice, but she hasn't really been around. Larxene is just... A bitch. Not gunna lie. Hopefully she doesn't see this, because she'll probably beat me up or something. Ow...

Anyways, just thought I'd update this old thing, now that I'm at a new school. I wonder if tomorrow will be any more interesting...

Xion.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ahahaha :D so tis done. I looove writing this, its so funxD. I hope you like it, though I'm not expecting all that many R&Rers for this one.

**Review please :)**


	2. Lab Partners & Arguments

**Chitter Chatter**

* * *

_*On a chalkboard in the science lab*_

SCIENCE

LAB PARTNERS

Marluxia and Zexion

Xaldin and Larxene

Xion and Axel

Saix and Demyx

* * *

_*Scribbled on a torn out page from a science lab report*_

Axel-- Looks like we're parters ;)

Xion-- Apparently.

Axel-- Hey, once Prof. Vexen shuts the hell up, why don't you come sit with me? We have to 'talk science'

Xion-- If you say so...

* * *

_*On a cell phone*_

To: Roxas Hikari

Roxas what the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you send Demyx that note? That was really mean :(

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

He was harassing you!!!

From: Roxas Hikari

-

To: Roxas Hikari

Well yeah, but its only to piss you off. We're actually friends, you know, and now he won't even talk to me cause he's scared of you! THANKS.

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Fuck. Sorryyyy don't kill me! I'll talk to him if you want?

From: Roxas Hikari

* * *

_*On a sheet of lined paper in the office*_

Morning Announcements : Rough Draft for tuesday

Xemnes: Good morning, Nobodies. This is your headmaster speaking so I expect all of you to be fully attentive. As you can hear, The High School that Never Was has just installed a new P.A system, after our old one was destroyed. Announcement routines will be the same as last years. Now, here is a message from the drama department.

Marluxia: Hey errbody! Its Marluxia here up at the office, bringing you all some super exciting news from the drama department. So, as you all now, auditions for this years musical are being held THIS thursday in the auditorium. Thats only two days away people, so I hope you've all been practicing your routines. Pair auditions will be accepted. Thats all from me guyz, and ou, here comes Professor Vexen from the science department! With Love, Marluxia Fab .xo

Vexen: Hello, students. This is Professor Vexen of the science department speaking. There will be a meeting after school tomorrow for the science club in the lab. Please attend if interested.

Xemnes: That's all for today, students. Have a successful day and stay out of trouble.

(Note from Xigbar: Can we tune down the gayness in Marluxia's speech? Seriously.)

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: Demyx Star (davidbowiesstar, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: Roxas Hikari (THEkey, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: Listen, man...

Hey so I'm sorry for the threatening note, k? You can talk to Naminé if you want, don't let me hold you back. I would tell you in person but she's reaaallly pissed off, and is like "DO IT AS SOON AS YOU GET TO A COMPUTER" cuz I don't have your number.

Um, bye.

* * *

_*On a cell phone*_

To: Xion Tsuki

Yoyoyoyo what class ru in? :)

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

Look across the room

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

Oh rightt. I knew that. Waddup? Come sit with meee

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

No, I don't want to get in trouble. Btw what's up with your last name? Is it really 'inferno'?

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

Siiigghhhh FINE. Don't come. And nah it's not, but don't bother asking what my real last name is. I'll NEVER tell you. ;)

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

If you were trying to make me curious... It worked.

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

Good. :)

From: Axel Inferno

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: Zexion Lexico (zexion., organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: Marluxia Fab (marly_fab, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: b.a.r.f

Kso... Wtf. Um, yeah, ZEXION? Who the eff do you think you are? Signing your name on the audition sheet? Like, did I not make it clear that you CAN'T AUDITION? So why the hell did you sign up? Are you really that dense? Apparently, lozer. You better stay away from the auditorium after school on thursday, got it? Trust me hun, you don't want this to get any uglier than your face.

OH WAIT!

I can't even SEE IT thru that big hair o' yours. Hey, here's an idea... Get a stylist? Then I can get a good look at your ugly mug :)

And I REFUSE to be your lab partner. Is Vexen on crack or something? Jehzus christ.

With love,

Marly(LLL)

* * *

_*On a green sheet of paper given to all students*_

Dear Student,

This is a message from Principle Xemnes.

Hello, students. Due to a turn of unfortunate events, I am writing to inform you of some new ground rules that are going to be set around here. Any students who do not listen risk being suspended or expelled. Each rule listed here is heavily expected from every student here at The High School that Never Was.

-Usage of cellular devices in the classroom and hallways are PROHIBITED. Students may use their devices in stairwells if necessary. Any students disobeying this rule will immediately have their devices confiscated and receive a detention

-Drawing vulgar pictures of faculty members is also prohibited. Any students doodling myself or any other teachers with dinosaur features, breathing fire will risk being suspended or expelled.

-Any students who are NOT in the science club must not enter the science lab after school or during lunch hours. You can thank the student who thought it would be funny to steal the preserved snake, take it out of its jar and leave it on my front door step. (If you know any information on who committed this CRIME, you are ordered to report to the office immediately upon reading this).

There have also been many cases of students passing notes in class, but this is not a serious issue. Yet. Keep it up, and it will be.

That is all. Stay out of trouble.

Principle Xemnes

* * *

_*On a ripped sheet of paper from an art sketchbook*_

Marly-- Hey Larx. Looks like we can't text in class anymore. Um, k well I just got your email today and needless to say I was QUITE offended by your comments on my playlist. I did not give you the wrong one, I thought those were some pretty key picks...

Larx-- Sorry Mar but I really don't give a shit. It's not my fault your music sounds gay and fucking sucks.

Marly-- Excuse me? I'm sorry, but since when does BEYONCE 'sound gay and fucking suck'? And do you ALWAYS have to swear at me like that?

Larx-- Beyonce does sound gay and does fucking suck, fyi. And yeah I do, fucking deal with it.

Marly-- :o. What's gotten into your, girl? Your being a TOTAL bitch.

Larx-- Oh whatever. You're just pmsing hardcore, trust me I can tell.

Marly-- Well pardon my saying, but last time I checked YOU were the uber bitch who acts like she's pmsing 24 effing 7. Think about it, eh doll face?

Larx-- Hahaha yeah screw you Marluxia. You're just pissed cause your music stinks ass. Like, Chris Crocker, really? I didn't even know he was a singer... Have YOU left Britney alone?

Marly-- K I've had enuf. For your information, Chris Crocker is AMAZING. Ten times, no, a MILLION times more amazin' than you'll ever be. And yeah I luv Britney.

Larx-- Hahaha you're so fucking gay.

_*Underneath is a detailed picture of a boy with long, lush pink hair strangling a puny looking blonde girl*_

* * *

_*On a computer screen*_

To: Marluxia Fab (marly_fab, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: Zexion Lexico (zexion., organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: RE: b.a.r.f

Have you been talking to your therapist lately? To be quite frank, it really isn't seeming that way. You talk as if your brain has been taken over by a twelve year old girl. A threatening, evil twelve year old girl.

I cannot believe I'm actually taking valuable time out of my day to reply to your pointless banter. Did you really think I was going to listen to your little 'threat'? As if I'm not going to show up anyways. If I want to audition for the musical, no matter my intentions, I am allowed to. Or shall I take it to the office?

* * *

_*On a journal page on a bed*_

Journal,

Whoot, another 'exciting' day living in this place. Its not so bad now that I've met some people to talk to. I actually (moderately) get along with Axel, although he's weird and makes very poor, failed attempts at hitting on me, I do like him. He adds some spark to those dull, boring classes of mine.

After school today, Naminé offered to introduce me to her boyfriend and his friends. I think she asked me out of pity, because she somehow knows that I'm not all that great at making new friends. I accepted, of course, not wanting to be rude. We just hung around Roxas' (Naminé's boyfriend) dorm room, since the guys aren't allowed near ours. Surprisingly enough, Axel was there. I guess he was happy to see me because as soon as Naminé and I rolled up, he tackled me into a tight, and on my part awkward hug. It was fun, I guess, but I couldn't help but feel like a fourth wheel.

Other than that nothing really happened today. It's possible I'm going to stop writing in this when interesting things don't really happen. I'll be back on thursday, because I've decided that I'm auditioning for a part in the school's musical and I want to record how that goes. God, I hope I can still sing...

Xion.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like it xD

**Review please :D**


	3. Auditions & Horoscopes

**Chitter Chatter**

* * *

_*On a cell phone*_

To: Naminé Strife

Are we still auditioning?

From: Roxas Hikari

-

To: Roxas Hikari

Yeah.

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

-_- are you still pissed off at me? I talked to Demyx...

From: Roxas Hikari

-

To: Roxas Hikari

I'm not mad lol. And for the record, I never really was. But look I can't talk, my teacher is watching me like a hawk... And I don't want my phone in the evil clutches of Xemnes, again. So see you at lunch.

From: Naminé Strife'

-

To: Naminé Strife

Ohh okay, I understand. Bye :)

From: Roxas Hikari

* * *

_*On the back of a blank math work sheet with Demyx's name on it. One's printing in insanely messy, one's is insanely neat*_

Demyx-- Hey baby!

Zexion-- I think you meant to send that to Larxene.

Demyx-- She's out of the room :)

Zexion-- Marluxia, then.

Demyx-- Nope. I wanted YOU to get it.

Zexion-- ... Can I help you with something?

Demyx-- Well sure, if you're offering :D wanna hangout tonight?

Zexion-- No, not really. Did you just wink at me, or did you poke yourself in the eye again?

Demyx-- Maybe. Did I?

Zexion-- Hmm. I HAVE been hearing rumors that Marluxia isn't the only gay one here. .. Just kidding (I think?)

Demyx-- Ouch, that hurts. Are you busy or something?

Zexion-- I hate to be blunt (well, not really) but I'm not interested. Nor am I homosexual in any sense at all.

Demyx-- Don't pretend Zexion!!! :D

Zexion-- As if.

Demyx-- Yeah so what're you doing tonight?

Zexion-- Shut up.

Demyx-- Yeah so what're you doing tonight?

Zexion-- Not you.

* * *

_*On a sheet of pink floral paper in Marluxia Fab's binder*_

_Audition Schedule(L)_

**2:50: **MARLUXIA'S AUDITION - performing 'single ladiez' by Beyonce - (note: Since Larxene and I are the only judges, I will have to rate myself)

**2:55: **Larxene's audition - performing 'tic toc' by Kesha - (whatever that is?)

**3:00: **Roxas and Naminé's audition - performing 'can I have this dance' by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens- (good song, ily HSM3, but Roxas and Naminé kinda suck so idk)

**3:05: **Axel's audition - performing 'GET CRUNK' by Brokencyde :| - (no comment)

**3:10: **Demyx's audition - performing 'within you' by David Bowie - (I LOVE The Labyrinth! Maybe there's hope for Demyx yet...)

**3:15: **Apparently Zexion thinks he's getting an audition.

**EDIT: **This just in, Xion will be performing with Axel, instead of Axel's solo act. Performing 'two is better than one' by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift (Luv the song, but something is telling me Axel is singing it as a joke...)

* * *

To: Naminé Strife

Hey Naminé, can you talk?

From: Demyx Star

-

To: Demyx Star

Sure, I'm in the stairwell so no teachers can steal my phone. What's up?

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Okay, well, you know those two little 'secrets' I told you?

From: Demyx Star

-

To: Demyx Star

Yeah, if I'm remembering the right ones. What happened? D:

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Well, I finally tried to make a move on him again, but this time he was all 'I'm not interested nor am I gay blah blah' :(. I don't think he's told anyone about us, so I guess he doesn't want anyone to know? What should I do?

From: Demyx Star

-

To: Demyx Star

Aww, I'm sorry :( that was mean of him! I'll bet he still likes you, though, but is just embarrassed. Stop by his dorm room when no one's around so you can talk to him about it in private.

From: Naminé Strife

-

To: Naminé Strife

Okay, I'll try that. Thanks :D

From: Demyx Star

* * *

_*On a newspaper page*_

**TSTNW TIMES: PAGE THREE: Quizzies, Horoscopes & Tips!**

Quiz: Are you comfortable with yourself?

By: Larxene Jestyr

**Q1: What best describes you?**  
a: Outgoing, optimistic, cool.  
b: Weird, quirky, fun.  
c: Shy, awkward, boring.

**Q2: How comfortable are you with your amount of friends?**  
a: Very comfortable.  
b: Decently comfortable.  
c: HELP! I'M A LOSER AND HAVE NO FRIENDS!

**Q3: You self esteem is...?**  
a: Cocky.  
b: Good.  
c: BAD.

**Q4: On a scale of 1 to 3, how popular would you rate yourself, 3 being the highest?**  
a: 3. VERY popular.  
b: 2. Kinda popular.  
c: 1-0. A big, fat, stinkin' loser.

**If you scored mostly a:** then you're comfortable with yourself. TOO comfortable. Quit being so cocky and annoying, chances are everyone secretly hates your guts. I know I do!  
**If you scored mostly b:** then you're comfortable with yourself. Just the right amount, actually. You probably have some good friends and little enemies!  
**If you scored mostly c:** then you suck! Quit being such a whiny little 'female dog' and put yourself out there! Jesus f*cking christ.

Horoscopes:

By: Marluxia Fab .xo

**Aeries:** Uh oh, you betta watch out! My readings are telling me that you're going to get your favorite hoodie STOLEN! (Tip: Better brace your things, girlfriend!)

**Taurus:** Hmm, this month, you're going to be gifted with something wonderful. (Tip: Keep your eyes peeled!)

**Gemini:** Good fortune is on its way, this month! You'll really connect with the love of your life! Good 4 you hun!!! (Tip: Just be yourself!! Your luv luvs you for you)

**Cancer:** Even though your sign is the same name as a life threatening, deadly disease, this month is going to be decent for you. Not great, just decent. You'll meet someone special, but you'll also lose something valuable... :o (Tip: Don't ignore anyone! Who knows, you could be ignoring the love of your life!)

**Leo:** Hmm, it seems that this month, you're going to get in a serious accident! (Tip: Be careful, unless you have big, slate gray hair that covers your face. In that case, getting lost in traffic sounds like a CHARMING idea!!!)

**Virgo:** This month, all you Virgos are in for a special treat! IN BED! (Tip: Go after that special someone! Chances are, he/she wants to do it just as much as you do;))

**Libra:** My crystal ball says that this month you'll go on a trip to somewhere far away... The roof of the school! Something you'll like is up there, why don't you go take a look? ;)

**Scorpio:** Watch your back this month. A good friend is going to nip you in the bum! (Tip: Be observant of who you tell your secrets to!)

**Sagittarius:** I see a fist fight in the future! Also, a visit to you from the tooth fairy. (Tip: where a mouth bracer when you leave your room)

**Capricorn:** Aww, mommy is gonna call you... in class! (Tip: I'd turn off your phone during school, if I were you)

**Aquarius:** I see a great loss for you this month... Dun dun dun! (Tip: Don't go swimming)

**Pisces: **OMG you're going to be RICH by the end of this month! (Tip: Save as much as you spend.x!)

* * *

_*On a page on Marluxia's desk in his room*_

Audition Notes:

**Marluxia: **Naturally, it was ah-mazing. LOVES IT! 10 10 10. (But Larxene gave me a bad rating... What's her problem???)

**Larxene:** It was okay, I guess. I hated thuh song she chose, or maybe it was just cuz she was singing it...? 5!

**Roxas and Naminé:** I must admit, I was shocked! Those two work surprisingly well together, prob cuz they're dating. But I liked it. 8!

**Axel and Xion:** Ummm it was alright. Xion has a good voice, but she kept on laughing because Axel was purposefully acting stupid. Disrespecting the theater, I'd call it! Anyways, I'll be generous and give em a 7.

**Demyx:** It was KINDA good. Demyx is a little silly, and he didn't seem to be getting into it as much as I thought it would. He seemed a bit upset about somethin. (Maybe his horoscope was negative!) 7!

**ZEXION?:** That stupid poo head ran up on stage last minute, and randomly performed ' I shot the sheriff' by Bob Marley. I'm about 80 percent sure he was either drunk or high. I HATE HIM!!!!! 0.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Thanks very much for the reviews :) hehe I updated rather quick, I must say. This story is just so fun and easy to write xD I'm already almost done the fourth chap. So watch out for that :D

**FUN FACT: **The Labyrinth = equals a movie musical featuring David Bowie (WATCH IT). Demyx is said to have been moderately modeled off of DB, and his quote 'dance water dance' was inspired by David Bowie's song in the movie, 'dance magic dance' :D (you remind me of the babe! what babe? The babe with the POWA!)

**Review please! :D**


	4. Costumes & Parties

**Chitter Chatter**

* * *

_*On a laptop screen in Demyx's room*_

**MSN CHAT** - Naminé _(choconami, organizationfreaks(.)com)_

Naminé says:

Heeey Demyx, how did it go?

DemyxStar(N) says:

TERRIBLE. :( :( :(

Naminé says:

What!? Why? D:

DemyxStar(N) says:

He rejected me COMPLETELY. I knocked on his door, and he gave me the dirtiest look when he saw it was me. So I was like "hi, Zexion." and he was just like "... what do you want" and I was like 'ouch' but really I said "we need to talk". And we did talk, for a bit.

Naminé says:

So what did he say?

DemyxStar(N) says:

He said "I'm not a homosexual, Demyx, I never was. What happened between us this summer was a mistake and both of us had been drinking." and then he proceeded to tell me to leave me alone, and how he doesn't even want to be friends :'(

Naminé says:

THAT JERK!!! I can't believe he actually said that!

DemyxStar(N) says:

I can. He's always been like that... Really secretive and antisocial. I wish he understood how I feel (U)

Naminé says:

Aww I'm so sorry :( he's just an idiot. Forget about him!

DemyxStar(N) says:

I can't :(. Even though he's an asshole, I really really like him.

Naminé says:

I understand. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, okay?

DemyxStar(N) says:

thanks :D I appreciate that. You're the only person that's been there for me

Naminé says:

Anytime, I'm happy to help :)

* * *

_*On a pink, floral sheet of paper in Marluxia's binder*_

Note**:** Roxas and Naminé are the main rolls, but I am the opening act and the antagonist, because I'm an EVIL DEVIL :) :). Also, Larxene is no longer in the musical.

**Fall Musical -- Finalized Playlist** (I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAYS)

1. Single Ladies - Beyonce (I think this is my favorite song of all time?) - Marly's Act

2. Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne - I'll put, hmm... ME on this act!

3. All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter - Roxas

4. Make You Smile - Plus 44 - Roxas and Naminé

5. Dream Gurl - Akon - MOI

6. The Saltwater Room - Owl City - R&N (I kinda like them, btw! They've got **SASS**! But I still get all the good songs.)

7. Paparazzi - Lady Gaga - Who should I put on this one? OH, I KNOW! ME!!

8. I Want it That Way - BSB - Roxy

9. Fergalicious - Fergie - Moi

10. Always - Blink 182 - Roxas (his idea, not mine. Who the hell is blink 182 anyways?)

11. Can I Have This Dance - HSM3 -Roxas&Naminé (their audition wit this song was just too good)

12. Slipped Away - Avril - Naminé (after I kill Roxas)

13. Believe - Cher - ENDING SCENE FEATURING ME!!

14. Glamorous - Fergie ft. Ludacris - Bonus scene! Main vocals by me(fergie's parts) and Roxas and Naminé can do the other crap. Note: hope that Roxas knows how to rap.

* * *

Students,

It's been a great first two months here at The High School that Never was. I'm glad to see that most students, so far have been following the rules. But with halloween just around the corner, there are some new rules that need to be set for the holiday:

Costumes must be appropriate for school. Students who dress up as the following will be given a weeks worth of detentions and will be forced to change.

- Teachers/The Principle/The Janitor

- Prostitutes/Nudists/Strippers

- Illegal plants/Pills/Bob Marley

That is all. Have a Happy Halloween, and stay out of trouble.

* * *

_*On a slightly rumpled page torn from a science book*_

I heard that you're dressing up as an 'emo person' for halloween. I heard that you're modeling your costume off of ME.

-- Zexion

You heard right.

-- Marly

Yes? Well guess what. I'm dressing up as a GAY PERSON. Guess who my model is?

-- Zexion

Oh wow, I am SO offended. At least I'm comfortable with my sexuality, unlike someone I can think of, r-tard.

-- Marly, the GAY queen.

Oh please. What is that supposed to mean?

-- Zexion, the EMO princess.

You know what it means Zexykins. Don't pretend like you don't ;)

--Marlz

I'm clueless, really.

-- Zexion

HAHA, if you say so.

-- Mar!

* * *

_*On a cell phone*_

To: Xion Tsuki

WOW, I can't believe Marluxia didn't accept us into his stupid little fairy musical. What was the point of so many people auditioning if he was only going to accept himself, Roxas and Naminé?

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

I know! It's so stupid that we even bothered wasting our time like that. But whatever, I didn't really want to be in it all that much anyways. What are you being for halloween?

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

Yeah, me neither. I was mainly doing for a joke actually ;) to piss off that prissy pink haired idiot. I'm going as GLOBAL WARMING hbu?

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

Haha I think it worked. Cool costume! Really, I wish I'd thought of that -_- I'm being a crouton.

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

A crouton? Seriously?

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

Yeah;). I saw the costume online and just HAD to get it.

From: Xion Tsuki

-

To: Xion Tsuki

Wowww you're weird. But I like it.

From: Axel Inferno

-

To: Axel Inferno

:)

From: Xion Tsuki

* * *

_*taped to Xemnas' front door*_

Be prepared.

- ?

* * *

_*On a lined sheet of paper on Zexion's bed, written with smudged ball point ben in terribly messy handwriting*_

Dear Zexion,

I'm so so so sorry about coming onto you. I'm not expecting you to be my friend, or even talk to me but... I just wanted you to know that I really AM sorry. So sorry, that I'm even writing you a handwritten letter! Crazy, eh? Hahaha...

Anyways, just wanted to let you know. You don't even have to reply, if you want, just please accept my apology...

And HAPPY HALLOWEEN (tomorrow)! :D

- Demyx.

_*Underneath are a total of three tear stains*_

* * *

_*On a laptop screen*_

To: Demyx Star (davidbowiesstar, organizatonfreaks(.)com)

From: Zexion Lexico (zexion., organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: A Reply to Your Letter

I'm afraid I cannot accept your apology. I believe I told you not to tell anyone what happened.

You told Marluxia.

* * *

To: Zexion Lexico (zexion, organizationfreaks(.)com)

From: Demyx Star (davidbowiesstar, organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: RE: A Reply to Your Letter

What? No I didn't????

* * *

To: Demyx Star (davidbowiesstar, organizatonfreaks(.)com)

From: Zexion Lexico (zexion., organizationfreaks(.)com)

Subject: RE: RE: A Reply to Your Letter

Yes, you did.

* * *

_*On a bulletin board in the student dorm area*_

WHOOT WHOOT. HALLOWEEN PARTY AT AXEL'S!

WHEN? HALLOWEEN NIGHT, STARTING 9 PM SO YOU CAN STILL DO ALL YOUR LITTLE HALLOWEEN ACTIVITIES (pranks) AND THEN COME PARTYYYY, YEAH! EVERYONE MUST COME, FUCK THE RULEZ!

Byob. ;)

- Axel THE Inferno

_*Scribbled at the bottom of the page*_

Was it necessary to write in ALL CAPS?

- Xion THE Tsuki

* * *

**Author's note: **Mwahaha. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm glad you find my silly little messaged humorous :D. I just LOVE writing this. Oh, and:

(N) = Thumbs down symbol

(U) = Broken heart

**Review pleaseee! (:**


	5. Facebooks & Hookups

**Chitter Chatter**

* * *

**FACEBOOK --- Home -- Profile -- Account**

**Axel Inferno: **Boommmb ass party last night!

**View Photos of Axel (567)  
****View Videos of Axel (4)  
Poke Axel**

**Basic Information:**

**Sex: **Male  
**Current City: **The World that Never Was  
**Birthday: **August 3rd  
**Siblings: **Xion Tsuki, Roxas Hikari  
**Interested In: **Women  
**Looking For: **Whatever I Can Get

**_Recent Activity_**

**Axel Inferno:** Bommmb ass party last night! C_omment. Like.  
__Roxas Hikari, Demyx Star, Larxene Jestyr, and 3 others like this.  
Comments:  
_Xion Tsuki: wow.

**Axel **became a fan of Animal Crackers_ Comment. Like. Become a Fan!_

Namine Strife You're such a perverted little PIG! _(12:47 pm, November 1st). Comment. Like. See Wall-To-Wall  
Xion Tsuki and Roxas Hikari like this.__  
_

Larxene Jestyr Yooo, congrats bro ;) I heard about your lil hookup last night! Wh00p wh00p! _(12:34 pm, November 1st). Comment. Like. See Wall-To-Wall  
Axel Inferno, Marluxia Fab and Demyx Star like this.  
Comments  
_Xion Tsuki dislike x10000

Roxas Hikari I heard what happened last night... _(10:14 am, Saturday November 1st)._ _Comment. Like. See Wall-To-Wall  
Axel Inferno likes this._

**Axel **commented on Xion Tsuki's photo.  
**Axel **wrote on Roxas Hikari's wall.  
_3 Similar Stories_  
**Axel **became a fan of Setting Shit on Fire _Comment. Like. Become a Fan!  
_**Axel **became a fan of Drawing dicks on those dorky looking kids in math textbooks _Comment. Like. Become a Fan!_  
_2 Similar Stories_

Zexion Lexico Our project is due next monday, so you better finish your part. I'm not covering for you if you don't do it. _(6:45 pm, Thursday October 30th). Comment. Like. See Wall-To-Wall  
Xion Tsuki likes this._

Larxene Jestyr Hey idiot. The party's in your room, right? _(5:49 pm, Thursday October 30th) Comment. Like. See Wall-To-Wall_

Roxas Hikari Yeah well, if you get caught having girls in your room, you BETTER not blame it on me. _(4:06 pm, Thursday October 30th)_

Roxas Hikari You're having a party? Are you NUTS? _(4:04 pm, Thursday October 30th)_

_View Previous Posts._

* * *

_*On a piece of paper in the office*_

_MORNING ANNOUNCMENTS_

**Zemnas: **Good morning, students, and welcome back. Here are the morning announcments, first off is a message from the Drama department.

**Marluxia: **The reviews are IN!!!

I, Marluxia Fab am very proud to announce the immediate SUCCESS of the fall musical! The critics went nuts over the amazing acting talens of characters such as I, Roxas Hikari and Namine Strife. The production was flawless, and the soundtrack simply magnifique!

The play got a whole 3/4 stars! Not perfect, but still amazing (in a sense). I hope that you'll all try out for the winter musical, which will be going into production in a matter of months. Toodoolooo!

**Zemnes: **That's all we have for today, Nobodies. Have a good day, and stay out of trouble.

_(NOTE from XIGBAR: Did the idiot who wrote this not realize that he/she spelled Principle Xemnas' name wrong TWICE?)_

* * *

**MSN CHAT - **Namine _(choconami, organizationfreaks(.)com)_

Namine says:

Roxas. I am SO pissed!

Roxas Hikari (*) ily Nami! says:

What? What did I do!?

Namine says:

You didn't do anything. It's your lame friend AXEL who I'm pissed at!

Roxas Hikari (*) ily Nami! says:

Ohhh right, yeah, I kinda saw your post on his FB :p. It's cus of him and Xion, right?

Namine says:

Yeep. She's all upset and everything... He's such an ass!

Roxas Hikari (*) ily Nami! says:

I know, Axel can be pretty... dense, at times. Do you know the details on what happened? I only know what I heard, which isn't much...

Namine says:

Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Xion was saying how she was hanging with Axel at the party, like they normally do, but she got reaaally wasted. And then they were talking, and Xion decided that she felt like playing video games. They couldn't in his room because (as you know) the place was being trashed by a bunch of drunk kids. Soo they went to her room and one thing lead to another... After they like, did whatever they did they went back and Axel went around bragging about it to EVERYONE! She was so embarassed! Whats even worse was that she didn't even want to like, do it, she was just too drunk to stop... :(

Roxas Hikari (*) ily Nami! says:

Man, that sucks. Poor Xion. I'll bitch at Axel for her...

Namine says:

Oh don't worry, she's dealing with it. She hates his guts right now, literally.

* * *

**Author's note: **Lulzz fun chapter to write xD. Sorry for the delay, I was having a bit of a block...

**REVIEW please!! :)**


End file.
